Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 June 2016
11:57 FFF 11:57 Scribble 11:57 11:57 X( 11:58 MSP was global'd again! 02:16 Thread:325319 @rid 02:16 he's on another place 02:17 Yeah, he's at Asgard 02:17 He wanted to go to Narnia 02:17 but that got closed down when Hypno became king 02:17 I was a terrible admin lol 02:17 how many days were you admin even 02:17 not even a week 02:17 also - one example should not be enough to made a rule to disallow it! Like, once people got irritated because of the high amount of talking. Should we disallow that? 02:17 @Bungo 02:17 lol gg 02:18 I got an idea for a rule 02:18 ohai deejay 02:18 In honour of Kami 02:18 Yeah go ahead @grei 02:18 No talking about anything other than PvZ Kappa 02:18 I was in a rush so I didn't take time to preview my actions 02:18 m8 02:18 i'm serious 02:18 @Bungo 02:18 yeah go ahead 02:19 hey, hey Cy, you wanna go to the pub? 02:19 Grei's trying to be serious 02:19 .-. 02:19 Hey MSP 02:19 lol 02:20 what's up with the blocked usetag on your profile? 02:20 im at fantendo for some reason 02:20 I don't know, what is up with it 02:21 lol 02:21 yeah what is up with it 02:21 I thought it was down 02:21 it's down 02:21 ha ninja'd 02:21 I'm finished doing my homeworks 02:21 ah okay 02:21 make sense now 02:21 oh wait 02:22 nvm not yet 02:22 1st day of vacation lol 02:22 B) 02:22 http://prntscr.com/biox4w THIS IS WAAY BETTER THAN B) 02:23 ded 02:23 lol 02:23 but it's alive tho 02:23 totally and utterly ded 02:23 no 02:23 its in the grave guys 02:24 lolk 02:24 RIP PVZCC Chat 2011-2016 02:24 where do those emoticons come from even 02:24 they're so fancy 02:24 well 02:24 ig we gotta wrap it up guys 02:24 Insert told us to 02:24 yes follow my commands 02:24 even though I barely know who he is 02:24 Kappa 02:24 lol jk 02:24 like who is u 02:24 IS U HARVEY DENT 02:25 a new user 02:25 (orly) 02:25 DUR 02:25 obvs 02:25 also, cy, is Phoenix dead 02:25 altho 02:25 Haven't seen him and his wrong quizzes since yesterday 02:25 Hey MSP 02:25 lolk 02:26 shouldn't you be blocked by now? 02:26 I mean 02:26 socks 02:26 ya know? 02:26 lolk 02:26 its from 02:26 who? 02:26 Fantendo 02:26 ohk 02:26 I don't know what that is 02:26 is it 02:26 Fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:26 Nintendo but for Fans 02:27 Fan made nintendo stuff 02:27 or is it 02:27 a place for Tendo fans to hang out 02:27 Hey Comfort Room 02:27 no, its like thsiw iki 02:27 but fake nintendo creations 02:27 nintendo character creator @ridley 02:28 cool 02:28 I'm gonna make my OC 02:28 Zeldink 02:28 I got the lag virus again 02:28 OC DO NOT STEAL 02:28 I have made two pages der 02:28 and Linda 02:28 copyright 2016 02:28 I've made Maruigi 02:28 do not steal 02:28 and Beach 02:32 Hey Ridley 02:32 Just listen to this sound: 02:32 Philippine English traditionally followed American English spelling and grammar,5 except when it comes to punctuation as well as date notations. For example, a comma almost never precedes the final item in an enumeration (much like the AP Stylebook and other style guides used in the English-speaking world). Except for some very fluent speakers (like news anchors), even in English-language media, dates are also often read with a cardinal instead of an ordinal number (e.g. "January one" instead of "January first") even if the written form is the same. This is mostly because educated Filipinos were taught to count English numbers cardinally, thus it carried over to their style of reading dates. 02:32 -explodes into mashed potatoes- 02:32 Oh ship! wrong link! 02:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TwAtB9jzI1M 02:32 lol 02:32 there 02:32 better 02:33 bad 02:33 sounds 02:33 like 02:33 and yes I did promote myself 02:33 PAY 02:33 Hey 02:33 what's up with the kick? 02:34 BungoBlash you can't be promoted :/ 02:34 spem 02:34 I don't know, what is up with the kick kappa 02:34 uuuuuuuuugh lag 02:34 Had to leave Fantendo 02:34 Lemme see if this kicks me 02:34 he's practically an MSP clone @Sun 02:34 Such a weirdly civilized chat, btw @Cy 02:34 yea 02:34 I like Shetland Ponies 02:34 No, I'm not lol 02:34 Donald John Trump (born June 14, 1946) is an American businessman, television personality, author, and politician. Since 1971, he has been Chairman of The Trump Organization, which is the principal holding company for his real estate ventures and other business interests. He is also the presumptive nominee of the Republican Party in the 2016 presidential election. 02:34 02:34 Trump graduated from the Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania in 1968. Having worked in his father Fred Trump's real estate and construction firm while attending college, he assumed control of that family business in 1971, later renaming it The Trump Organization. During his career, Trump has built hotels, casinos, golf courses, the Manhattan neighborhood Riverside South and numerous other developments, many of which bear his name, including Trump Entertainment Resorts (now owned by Carl Icahn). He has made the Trump name a valuable and distinct brand, licensing it to numerous enterprises in which he has minimal or no stake. He briefly sought the Reform Party's nomination in the 2000 presidential election, withdrawing prior to any primary contests, although he won two primaries after his withdrawal. Listed by Forbes among the wealthiest 400 of The World's Billionaires, Trump and his businesses, as well as his three marriages, have for decades received prominent media exposure. He hosted The Apprentice, a popular reality television show on NBC, from 2004 to 2015. 02:34 oh wait 02:34 June 14th? 02:34 I had it 02:34 yep 02:34 WTF 02:34 and you stole it from me 02:35 oh yeah! 02:35 ninja'd 02:35 i got kicked 02:35 ECH 02:35 In bird culture, that's considered an MSP move 02:35 welldone 02:35 Hey Ridley 02:35 what is your sex? 02:35 Yes, Zemo? 02:35 he 02:35 is 02:35 oh you know 02:35 a 02:35 male 02:35 Zelda 02:35 a girl 02:35 shush cy, I am legally Zelda 02:35 twice a day 02:35 if he's Zelda he's a girl 02:35 okay lol 02:35 oh but you don't know that @Insert 02:35 what if I'm Zelda the Boy 02:36 No 02:36 its not canon 02:36 good thing i used that word in a good term 02:36 It's canon when I say it's canon 02:36 no 02:36 cuz otherwise i'll get kicked 02:36 It'S GANON WHEN I SAY IT'S GANON 02:36 lenny 02:36 fgcanon 02:36 I found a subreddit yesterday 02:36 ok 02:36 undertale is old already lol 02:36 about the MMO called Real Life 02:37 :/ 02:37 it was so confusing 02:37 woaH 02:37 Altho 02:37 Says @CR with temmie as an icon 02:37 but I loved it at the same time 02:37 I'm confused 02:37 it means im old 02:37 2old4u 02:37 I'm older 02:37 How come MSP is the only one who made a sock that had never been blocked 02:37 by about a few months 02:37 He's an admin. 02:37 but 02:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rMvso8i1V4 02:37 fail 02:37 HE'S OP 02:37 Guppie has one to 02:37 lel 02:37 o 02:38 BungoBlash is his sock 02:38 maybe there alts 02:38 Grei has, like, a bunch of accounts 02:38 DarkPwnage 02:38 that he has abandoned 02:38 Altho 02:38 SlimeLOLEnder 02:38 Naren did too 02:38 https://www.reddit.com/r/outside @Cy 02:38 a bunch 02:38 of 02:38 admins 02:38 had 02:38 but MSP blocked it 02:38 socks 02:38 to 02:38 cuz they're admins 02:38 oh 02:38 that make sense 02:38 avoid the rage 02:38 I also have one too, but that's a secret war 02:38 of 02:38 AJ 02:38 I had one too 02:38 oops 02:38 When i was a rouge zombie 02:39 its not secret anymore :/ 02:39 You never know, maybe I'm actually Cy. 02:39 i once left a comment on an article 02:39 I forgot what it is but i'll find it 02:39 Maybe I'm HKH 02:39 you know 02:39 The rules tho @/r/outside @cy 02:39 lol 02:40 BREAKING NEWS 02:40 i sat on a chair 02:41 ded 02:41 I just got reported 02:41 that 02:41 Gargantuar Blitzer is actually Lilgrei! 02:41 OMG, SUCH NEWS 02:41 -seeing the chat dead, fills you with deppression- 02:41 OMG 02:42 Google supports refugees? 02:42 maybe im msp 02:42 Okay sure 02:42 but no evidence so who knows 02:42 I'm currently level 13 at the Outside :/ 02:42 and maybe I'm HKH AND Cy at the same time 02:42 Maybe I'm Donald Trump 02:42 dat feel when level 5 @cy 02:42 lol 02:42 spying on u tru 02:42 I'm at the middle east server 02:42 same 02:42 ohi 02:42 guys 02:42 OMG HE'S ALIVE 02:42 I found out who was stalking me 02:43 Meh, i havent download that 02:43 What level are you, Phoenix? 02:43 going to random wikis and saying "hi" 02:43 :( 02:43 lol 02:43 who? 02:43 it's EP 02:43 he confirmed it at Donuts Wiki 02:43 and he isn't happy to see me 02:43 what a place 02:43 FPF is a Donut 02:43 hi 02:43 ehm 02:43 kappa 02:43 kappa 02:43 Donuts iwki? 02:43 kappa 02:43 I'd like to go that wiki 02:43 uh 02:43 it's filled with anon anarchy 02:43 /clearchat 02:43 hey Ridley, what class are you on? 02:43 There's also a genders wiki @cy 02:44 Donut gives you cancer 02:44 Archer 02:44 @Cy too 02:44 only 2 pages @ridley 02:44 What did the lawyer said to the mcdonalds? 02:44 so anyway, EP called me a female cat and I guess he's got a grudge against me or smh 02:44 gender wiki 02:44 wut 02:44 that sounds weird 02:44 a female cat 02:44 I'm yet to choose a specific class 02:44 ORDER! ORDER! 02:44 *dog 02:44 FEMALE CAT 02:44 PHOENIX IS A FEMALE CAT, GUYS 02:44 I have yet* 02:44 sigh 02:44 that's your class now, phoenix 02:44 no return 02:45 lol rage quit 02:45 ha 02:45 donuts.wikia.com 02:45 internet is failing me here 02:45 [ donuts.wikia.com ] 02:45 http://donuts.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers 02:45 Get Internet Level 7, it only costs 500 gold 02:45 you don't need any skills to use it too 02:45 maybe EP is still mad from the time I called him "indecisive and immature at times" 02:45 If the dog got slammed, what'll be the sound? 02:46 lol 02:46 @FPF 02:46 oops 02:46 *slammed (or something related to that) 02:46 @fpf 02:46 happiness @dj 02:46 nope 02:46 @Insert what? 02:46 never mind :/ 02:46 DOG! (In a faster version) 02:46 Mage is pretty cool too, if you're willing to go past the complicatedness @cy 02:46 whatareyouguystalkingabout 02:46 eck I have the tired debuff now 02:46 -_- 02:46 @HK 02:46 H 02:47 yeah, what did you do HK 02:47 H 02:47 lol 02:47 uh 02:47 guys 02:47 Nice, wikia didn't take away my admin. 02:47 lol 02:47 @msp 02:48 so technically I am still an admin woo 02:48 g4u 02:48 but a dead admin 02:48 why isn't MSP using his main account? 02:48 he DIEd 02:48 i'm violating wiki guidlines 02:48 this is really bad 02:48 well 02:48 Hey MSP 02:48 but it's not like you guys care 02:48 I like how BungoBlash = MSP isn't a secret anymore 02:48 can you kick me? 2016 06 20